fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 382
Alegria is the 382nd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Kyôka appears in front of Mard Geer, asking him to awaken Master E.N.D., but it can't be done because of insufficient amount of Curse Power. Meanwhile, Warren uses his Telepathy to communicate with all of Fairy Tail and everyone finds the current status of the situation. However, Mard Geer interrupts and proceeds to using Alegria, which transforms Cube into Plutogrim while absorbing all Fairy Tail members into the land—all except Lucy. Summary Appearing before Underworld King Mard Geer, Kyôka tells him of Face's destruction, as well as of the demises of Ezel and Franmalth; Mard tells Kyôka that Seilah and Hell's Core have suffered the same fate as them, which leaves her stunned. After hearing this, Kyôka begins to ask Mard to revive E.N.D., but the man refuses, citing that they don't have enough Curse Power due to the ever-present Magic Power interfering. When Kyôka says that Face's destruction has felled their attempt at destroying Magic Power, Mard merely laughs and tells Kyôka to look at the bigger picture: Face's destruction was a mere snag in their plan and that one day soon, Magic Power will be eradicated. Upon hearing Kyôka say that she doesn't understand what he means, Mard asks her what they are, and she states that they are the Etherious: Zeref's Demons, and that their goal is revive E.N.D. and return to Zeref, as well as that humans are lower than insects. At that moment, however, Mard creates a number of rose vines that ensnare Kyôka, cutting deep into her flesh; not understanding what is happening, Mard tells Kyôka that she's grown too fond of humans, as she merely tortured one that was in her grasp instead of killing it, though she states that it was to gather information on Face. After saying that Kyôka has grown too fond of humans (which she rebuts), Mard tells her that her punishment is not for toying with lesser creatures, it is for inconveniencing him; she humbly accepts the punishment. As he continues torturing Kyôka, Mard states that the humans have irked him, and wonders aloud if he should use Alegria to pay them back for mucking up his "garden". Concurrently, as Natsu and Lucy wonder where Gray and Mirajane are, Warren reaches out to all of Fairy Tail with his Telepathy and tells them all that Mirajane is safe, and that so are Elfman and Lisanna; using Warren's Telepathy, Lucy goes on to tell everyone that Wendy and Carla destroyed Face; Happy does the same thing, but directs Hades' words of "releasing the light" at Makarov, which prompts him to think about Lumen Histoire and question the reason as to why he would say something like that. However, at that moment, Mard Geer hi-jacks Warren's telepathy and tells Fairy Tail his name and status before saying that they won't live to see another day. With that, Mard makes use of Alegria, which causes the whole of Cube to turn into a gigantic prison monster called Plutogrim. During the process, many of Tartaros' soldiers, as well as nearly all of Fairy Tail, are frozen in a mysterious substance. In his throne room, Mard is questioned by Kyôka in regards to his recklessness, but Mard merely states that humans are foolish and that none can escape Plutogrim. Meanwhile, in his room, Silver makes note of Mard using such a trivial Curse, as well as mentioning that he will never meet them again. However, Kyôka, Mard and Silver all sense that Lucy has escaped the clutches of Alegria; Mard makes note of this, calling the odds at one in a billion. He calls Lucy's feat dumb luck, but quickly corrects himself by stating that she is instead rather unfortunate, as she has been left all alone at the gates of Hell. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Neo Minerva (started) *Gray Fullbuster vs. Keyes (concluded) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Terepashī}} * |Ēra}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** Curses used * * |Areguria}} Spells used * |Ibara}} * Abilities used *Swordsmanship Weapons used *Khakkhara Navigation